<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jewel of the Waves by JemDragons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334054">Jewel of the Waves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemDragons/pseuds/JemDragons'>JemDragons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scraps of Poetry, written by Sapic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons &amp; Dragons - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences, Other, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemDragons/pseuds/JemDragons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a battle with a Night Hag that nearly lead to the death of Sapic, she and Jewel discuss the event in the quiet corner of a tavern.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original D&amp;D Character(s)/Original D&amp;D Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scraps of Poetry, written by Sapic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A Ballad of Seas and Ships</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jewel of the Waves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first poem I've written since high school. I know nothing about rhyming couplets and all of that so I didn't even try with them. </p><p>Thanks for bearing with me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She saved my life. </p><p>She looks at me,<br/>
In the Respite,<br/>
And she seems,</p><p>Sad.</p><p>Not regret but,<br/>
Shaken, shook upon,<br/>
In a way someone so strong as she should not.</p><p>She saved my life.</p><p>It’s hard to think upon,<br/>
To wrap my hands around my,<br/>
Head, to think about it,</p><p>Disbelief.</p><p>That so much I am would be,<br/>
Not,<br/>
If it weren’t for her,</p><p>I should be dead.</p><p>We sit, close, but not too close,<br/>
But she looks at me and her,<br/>
White fear worry,</p><p>FLASH</p><p>Across her eyes, like,<br/>
A coiled snake or the hand of the,<br/>
Night.</p><p>I'm sorry.</p><p>I try to say but I can’t because we,<br/>
Needed her and she knows it,<br/>
But still she’s,</p><p>Afraid.</p><p>Closer, I reach around and<br/>
Slowly, so. Slowly.<br/>
Rest upon her shoulder,</p><p>Thank you.</p><p>She leans and we Touch,<br/>
Until we are more each other,<br/>
Than ourselves,</p><p>Warmth.</p><p>We sit and the world is,<br/>
Nothing, and we are Here.<br/>
We are Here.</p><p>
  <em>Thank you.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>